The Eve of Change
by WriteLover5
Summary: Sometimes she caught him staring. Sometimes the moments between them just made her want to lean in and hold tight forever. Following Pandemonium though, Ayano can't figure out what Kazuma's next move is going to be. His partner in battle, and hopefully in heart, she hopes to be the woman he can't walk away from anymore.
1. The Ghost of Tsui-Ling

As a Kannagi, Ayano had exactly one purpose. To hold herself together in every storm until the day her last breath passed in battle. Raging winds and irritating breezes definitely fit her description of a storm, and every storm usually linked back to Kazuma.

Kazuma of the unruly dark hair and stoic expressions. Kazuma of smirks and silence. Kazume, who had been lost to her long before she had come to know him as the contractor of the Spirit King. There had been a boy inside of him; she'd known him only in passing as the Kannagi left unblessed by the fire spirits. Winning Enraiha had been easy, and she had given little thought to him beyond that. Except when he returned, his energy had engulfed hers and it pushed her to be better. She wanted to be better so that someday he would look at her with more than friendliness in his eyes. That was the way he looked at _her_.

Lapis. Tsui-Ling. Whatever she was called, she was the owner of Kazuma's soul. Her mere presence made his stance protective and his gaze fastened on her as if she were the only thing keeping him from falling off a cliff. So while Ayano might remind him of who he was, Tsui-Ling had clearly molded him to be that man in the first place.

The thing though was Ayano trusted Kazuma completely, his power and his heart. The girl seemed to drain him of those things, leaving a helpless and bitter shell in Kazuma's place. These were the thoughts that were only sinking deeper into Ayano's mind as she followed Kazuma to finish Pandemonium, the biggest fight of her young life. He had always told her that being brave meant living for something rather than dying for it, yet without his total focus she was well aware of the fact this might be her final moments.

It didn't scare her as much as it should have. If she was going to die, she was going to do it protecting those she loved, Kazuma included. He'd been willing to die for Tsui-Ling, but could he say the same about the Kannagis, the family who'd rejected him?

"Are you sure you can go through with this, Kazuma?" She finally had to ask. Her voice was calm and steady as her resolve to finally finish this one way or another.

"You ever seen me hesitate before?" The roughness of his tone implied the hard reality of his emotional state. He was angry. The searing heat of her own aura tended to blind her to the daily nuances of others' auras – wind users notoriously were more gifted there anyway – but his aura still carried some of the darkness from before. It was like a cool fog clinging to him as he strode forward.

"Well no, but you do realize you're going to have to go up against Lapis, don't you?" Given his reaction the last time Lapis had been in a fight, Ayano didn't have much confidence Kazuma wouldn't just relapse into the dark, merciless insanity her memory had insights before. The woman had been toting around a sword bigger than the two of them put together and Kazuma had still thrown out winds to protect her.

"And your point?" Kazuma said. He'd stopped, clearly challenging her to say the wrong thing. But Ayano was strong, strong enough to say even the things he didn't want to hear even if that did mean he could kick her ass.

"I know that you loved each other." She forced herself to say, trying not to dwell on it because all of her focus was on saving people and not on the slow crumble of her fragile, young heart. "I just need you to tell me, can you do this-" Kazuma's arm shot before her. Whether he was warning her or just reacting out of instinct, she couldn't tell for certain. While she had always been an open book to him, her efforts to read him had all gone in vain.

"I don't know who the hell told you that," He said, a slight rasp to his voice, "but my girlfriend was murdered. They killed her right in front of me." He raised his head to stare her down, daring her to press further and keep talking. The bald statement was meant to silence her on the matter once and for all.

"I'm so sorry." Ren murmured, speaking for the first time in a while. Ayano felt her chest constrict, her eyes going suspiciously moist.

"And that thing is nothing but a cheap knock-off of Tsui-Ling." Kazuma continued unsteadily. "I don't give a damn if they used her last thoughts to make it. Lapis will never be the girl I loved!"

And there it was. The confirmation of everything Ayano both hoped and feared. He wouldn't save Lapis again, that was for certain. But he wouldn't risk his heart again either.

"Any other questions?"

"No." She murmured meekly, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her as they continued to walk. She just had to get through this one night. Then she could fall apart.

She'd give anything to return to normal. The day before Pandemonium was just a dream now. A day with Nanase and Yukari, who stared back at her from a stage beside Lapis now like nothing more than puppets. Kazuma hung back, leaving a wide berth between him and the model of Tsui-Ling though it felt more like an abyss to Ayano given all the negative energy quickly filling the air between them.

"I'm taking those two home with me!" Ayano declared.

"Go right ahead. We have no further use for them now." Lapis replied in that dull, mechanical voice of hers. Behind her, a golden Utumi sculpture rose up, grotesque and dark. "I suppose you want this one too. Well they've all served their purpose. Each person was used as bait to lure Kazuma here."

While Utsumi rambled on about being the chosen one, Ayano glanced back at Kazuma only to find him staring at Lapis.

"You enjoying this?" He asked. Ayano felt herself gasp.

"I supposed so. It just hadn't occurred to me." Lapis replied.

"Of course. Pain and suffering. That's all you people know how to enjoy."

Suddenly Nanase stepped forward, explaining Pandemonium, its dark purpose in reaping souls. Coming from her lips, it was even more disgusting.

Somehow Kazuma ignored them, finally figuring out that Lapis had been nothing but a distraction. Ayano couldn't believe it had been so easy for Bernhardt to throw Kazuma's old love in his face and how easily Kazuma had fallen to the darkness of his own nature, which had lurked just beneath the surface all along.

"You mustn't forget the simple entertainment of causing you great agony and despair." Lapis said calmly.

Ayano had tried once to understand. She had tried to put herself in Kazuma's shoes and see the kind of pain it took to change a person that much. It had gone beyond imagination.

"What are you talking about?" Ayano replied heatedly. "That's entertaining to you?"

"The only pleasure they allow themselves is to torture others and bring pain to the world." Kazuma told them. "And they're going to keep doing it until somebody makes them pay!"

Ayano and Ren both jumped as Kazuma shouted, the zeal of his pain and fury ringing through the chamber. As if it was a cue, Lapis swung her great sword, neatly slicing Utsumi in half before anyone could reach her. He choked in shock at his own demise for a moment and then his soul was claimed by the darkness he had accepted in return for his powers. The very ground shook beneath them.

"What did you do? What's happening?"

The summoning was complete. Belial. Ayano found herself unable to believe in the reality of such darkness. Somewhere deep down, she had actually thought that maybe they would walk away from this. Kazuma would call on the Spirit King, brown eyes would go startlingly blue, and together they'd kill Bernhardt. His revenge would be complete and, broken hearted, she'd return to daily youma slaying. But Belial. That was the end for everyone, not just her even.

Lapis was saying things, words Ayano didn't quite understand. Things about hearts and souls, despair and love of Kazuma. Her worst nightmare come true, Kazuma was then moving towards her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he passed.

"I've heard about all I can stand." He replied clearly with no indication of his intent. Suddenly there was a tornado, Kazuma's raging emotions charging a blade towards Lapis.

"Do you want me to die, Kazuma?" Lapis asked. When the blade missed, his answer was clear.

"That's not her!" Ayano tried to remind him. For whatever reason, the memory of Tsui-Ling still had a firm grip on Kazuma, her face and voice something so precious that he couldn't destroy this small reminder of her. "You've got to snap out of it!" Ayano told him, passing him to summon Enraiha so she could finish what he couldn't. "If I can stop the conjurer, I can stop the summoning." She thought to herself. She could fix just this. Heir of the Kannagis sacred flame, Ayano had to stop it.

When she found herself face to face with Nanse and Yukari, she paused but not for long when Kazuma called her name. Somehow, when in battle, she just knew exactly what he was saying every time I said her name. Deep inside, there would be a tug, a little flickering thought of jump now.

And then a blade of wind went whooshing past where she'd been a moment ago to slide between her innocent friends to knock Lapis to the ground and transport them to safety.

Ayano found herself eager to be the one to end this, to end Lapis. Blocked on all sides by the golden rocks, the reflection of Lapis goaded her. There would be no destroying of this ghost. Before she could take another step, the wind wound its way through, warmth brushing Ayano's cheek and hair before suddenly blasting the rock that hid Lapis.

"I'm through messing around with you!" He hollered.

"I've never felt so much evil before." Ayano murmured. The air was becoming sick with it, Belial starting his ascent.

"I guess we were too late." Kazuma said.

Ayano wasn't exactly sure what he expected them to do about this spirit. He was the only one who had the type of energy even capable of challenging Belial. Maybe if she could just distract the demon long enough, Kazuma could still save the city.

Lapis floated above them, serenely blissful to have successfully summoned Belial if only for a few seconds. Just so she could watch Kazuma die. The only reason Ayano could remain calm was looking back to find him handling the news of his impending mortality calmly, even flippantly. If he could stay poised, well she damn well would too.

"What now?" She asked, trusting him completely in this moment of despair.

"We fly." He replied succulently, whipping the winds into a frenzy.

Dropping her friends at a safe distance, Kazuma hovered at a vantage point where they could see the entire summoning circle, glowing red and large. Kazuma's arm about her waist was secure and protective. She had to resist the urge to cling and bury her head in his chest from the sight.

"This is hopeless. My contractor powers are hopeless against a demon this strong and your divine flame won't even put a scratch on it." Kazuma said, his tone brisk and business like.

"Then what do we do?" Her voice was small, unsure, but she looked on the circle with determination because there had to be something. Anything. For some reason, that made Kazuma laugh and she felt absurdly pleased to have caused any sort of chuckle given the circumstances.

"The only chance we've got is to attack it together."

She really had figured that went without saying. Seriously, what had they been doing the past few months if not learning how to use each other to fight a mutual enemy, even if he was a lazy ass bodyguard.

They had just one shot at this.

"So I guess this could be the last time I ever see your face, huh?" She asked, feeling brave. At this point, embarrassment would've been pointless, so might as well get a few things off her chest. He merely glanced at her, looking curious and oddly cocky in that strictly Kazuma way of his. "You got anything you want to tell me before we, you know, die?" She kept her tone light, but in the back of her mind she was replaying their first fight when they had really worked together. The way he had lectured her on staying alive. If he was really willing to die, then it meant everything was on the line now. Might as well put their hearts up there too, right?

"How about you cook me a meal after this and I'll tell you then?" He invited, matching her teasing tone. She had to grin because they had come to a strange understanding. They were going to pretend that they would survive and get to see each other again.

It was an invitation to change. He wasn't buying anymore, but asking for her to give him something in return. Which meant he thought she had something to give and was confirming for her that yes, there was definitely something he figured she ought to hear from him. Something he thought was clear enough for her to already know. The words wouldn't hurt, but it was enough to make her burn to live for just a little bit longer.

"I'd rather die." She laughed. Cooking was not her forte anyway. Fighting though, that she could handle.

"Suit yourself." He replied and they shared a glance unlike any she had ever gotten from him. It was warm and fond and proud. It was like he couldn't look away from her for even a moment.

And then all of hell broke loose and Kazuma's arm was no longer about her waist. She was suspended higher in the air than she ever had been, relying on Kazuma's power to protect her.

She just wanted to see his stupid face again. It would take every flame that burned within her. For a few precious seconds, the cool aura of wind merged with the searing power of hers.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, unable to make herself move.

"It is extraordinary how genuinely fearsome the Kannagi bloodline is." Opening her eyes and learning her back to a rock for support, Ayano regarded Bernhardt as his long shadow stretched towards her, Lapis at his side. Kazuma unearthed some sort of strength, managing to push himself to his knees between Bernhardt and the two Kannagis.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you." Ayano told him when he complained about not getting to see Belial lay waste to the entire city. Kazuma glanced back over his shoulder at her, his eyes saying what his mouth could not. Neither of them had the energy to stop anything else Bernhardt could pull.

"I've never been one to bet against the odds." Bernhardt said mysteriously. "I prefer a fight that I know I'll win." He directed their attention to the side and up to the top of the crater they'd created. Uncle Genma, Kazuma and Ren's father, watched the group of them, his hands in his pockets but his aura fearsome. He'd always been the strongest in the family, though Ayano would like to think she could give him a run for his money if she truly chose to.

"Wait." Kazuma called, stumbling to his feet. He wanted to know Tsui-Ling's last emotion. But of course. It would always be Tsui-Ling.

"Her last thought," Lapis replied, "was that she wished you were dead." The blow of her words visibly shook Kazuma, though he remained standing.

Ayano climbed to her feet. Somehow, she imagined this was how normal people felt when they had no magic to rely on. Her energy was drained, but physically she was fine. She made it to Kazuma, laying her hand on his shoulder though it seemed such a small thing to do for someone who had lost so much. To her startlement, he whipped around. She thought he was going to jerk away from her touch, maybe shout or run off to be alone until he could put his usual stoic façade back in place. But he surprised her by wrapping his around her and burying his face in the fall of her hair over her back. Hesitantly, she held still, letting him lean on her for whatever strength she had left to give.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words she could think to whisper. Sorry she didn't have more to give to the man who had just saved every life but the only that had ever truly mattered to him.

After a time, he released her, though neither spoke a word. Rather than fly, they walked back to the Kannagi estate at a slow, troubled pace. The soothing water seemed to draw Kazuma, and he spent hours staring into it. Water wasn't really something Ayano had ever cared for. It had always just sort of been there, thrumming along the estate at a measured, easy rate that she didn't understand until today.

"You know she was lying right?" She finally asked Kazuma. Anything to break this melancholy, bring back the taunts or flippant smiles. He just seemed so…broken. "She only said that to try and mess with your head. There's no way Tsui-Ling wanted to kill you. I just can't believe that was her last thought." Another thing Ayano had spent a lot of time recently imagining. Tsui-Ling. Love of Kazuma's life. If it had been Ayano that day, she could only imagine relief that it was over finally. Relief that her last sight would be his brown eyes looking on with all the love in the world. Or maybe…maybe Tsui-Ling just wanted it to be over for him too, before all the suffering and pain could destroy him like it had her. Then they would've been together in another dimension.

"Well it could've been." Kazuma admitted, watching a fish lazily swim by. "I lied to her, you know? I told her that I'd always protect her. Then I couldn't even save her life. She probably resented me for that."

"But it's not your fault. You hadn't even awoken to your powers yet, so you couldn't do anything to stop them."

"I guess you're right." But his tone suggested he was just tired of discussing it and that he didn't actually believe that. Idly, he pulled the winds into his palm to watch them swirl. "Strange thing is, I awoke to my power right after she died when they tried to kill _me_."

"It's common for that to happen when you're in danger." Ayano replied, confused. "That's not strange."

"Nothing happened when she was in danger. Why didn't I wake up_ then_? Maybe I should let her do it. Maybe that's what I deserve." He seemed to have forgotten Ayano was there, was talking aloud to himself or the spirits or any power that would listen.

"I don't know what you're saying, Kazuma, and I hope I'm wrong, but it sounds like you almost want Lapis to kill you! And what would that solve? What is wrong with you, Kazuma?" She had to asked passionately. Had they survived a freakin' demon just for him to drop dead because of some memories? "What is it going to take to make you realize that it's over and you're here now?" Here, with her.

"Come on. Will you calm down?" He said though his gaze was still far off and he was turned away. Suddenly he turned back to her, his gaze determined and more focused than she'd ever seen if a bit more world-weary. "I've already realized that. I have to live with my past, but it won't control me. Now it the only thing that matters. And that's what I'm going to protect." Ayano could only stare, unsure whether to trust herself to understand what he was actually saying. "And I swear I'll protect all of _you_." Her temper flared – seriously, now she was just some child he had to save to prove that he could? – and she brought her arm forward to slap him, only for him to catch her wrist inches from his cheek, which only made her angrier. "What'd you do that for?"

"Jerk!" She wrenched her arm from his loose grasp. Once she got started, everything from the past few days just poured out and to her dismay, brought tears with them. "Did I ever ask you to protect me? Whatever happened in your past is none of my business and I realize that okay, but I can tell that you're in pain so you don't have to try and hide it from me! I mean I'm strong enough to be here for you! You don't always have to deal with everything all by yourself! Am I so unreliable you can't even trust me? What do you think of me anyway? Am I just a burden to you, a helpless little girl? Do you just want me to hide somewhere while you swoop in to save the day then gratefully kiss you on the cheek once the danger's cleared? Listen! Quit treating me like I can't do anything when I know that I really can!"

Turning away, it was her turn to stare at the water and try to get a lock on her emotions. But it had all just become so clear to her. All this time, she was just another innocent he had to save to make up for the loss of the all-important Tsui-Ling. She was a freakin' Kannagi, thank you very much, so he had better get his butt in gear and start treating her as his partner, not his burden. She just wanted, for one moment, to see him look at her in admiration and respect. Was that so much to ask?

The winds shifted, causing her bright hair to billow out behind her and away from her wet face. She could feel the heat of a blush creep to her cheeks as Kazuma's fingers wound into a few stray strands. In this uncharted territory, she could only stay still and pray she didn't embarrass herself or ruin the moment. When the wind died down and he dropped his hold on her hair, she glanced over her shoulder.

Treating her to a smile, he said, "Well, I'm glad you've got my back."

It would've been a nice moment. The kind she would giggle about with her friends and sigh over just as she was falling asleep. Except she was already on high alert from his little wind-hair trick, so the moment he punctuated "partner" with a pat on her rump, the unexpected and unfamiliar gesture had her retreating. Unfortunately right into the water.

Embarrassed by the water and her obvious inexperience with men, her temper had Enraiha in her palm before she could even think to call for it.

"Ayano, that was totally an accident." Kazuma attempted to explain. But dear lord did she have her pride to keep intact, something usually lacking when Kazuma was around. Graceful and sophisticated, she was not she decided as she swung the sword towards Kazuma's retreating – admittedly very fine – form.

When he glanced back over his shoulder after a while though, she saw a wide smile playing on his lips, making her laugh at the ridiculousness only a little bit. After all, she wouldn't hurt him _much_. Just one tiny little burn to remind him of her.


	2. The Eve of Change

Things were…well they were the same. After that day, after the incident in the pond – which yes Ayano was still mad about but not as mad as she'd like him to believe – Kazuma had resumed his place by her side in his typical stoic manner. Sometimes he came to the house early so when she got up for the day she found him lounging outside with Ren on the grass. When fighting youmas he still stood far out of the reach of her blade, though here and there she noticed a little extra lift from the wind when she jumped out of the way or a soft breeze brushing by her for a particularly soft landing when she fell. Then he delivered her home and never ever touched her.

She'd say he was afraid of Enraiha or something if she didn't know better. She definitely knew better though.

Every once in a while she would be strolling quietly beside him in the dusk and peek out the side of her eyes just to satisfy the need to glance at his handsome face only to find him openly regarding her, his brown eyes deep and contemplative. When their gazes caught, he would just smirk, holding contact for a moment before looking down at his shoes and shaking his head slightly. Then he would look forward again and it would be as if it never happened. Except it kept happening.

It was starting to irritate her, and Ayano did not handle irritation very well.

"Woah, slow down on the cake, Ayano." Nanase cautioned her, her first piece still barely eaten before her on the table. Glaring across the table, Ayano spitefully shoved the rest of her piece – her third, but really who was counting? – into her mouth. "Don't blame us when you get a stomach cramp."

"Oh leave her alone. She's love sick after all." Yukari declared, jostling Ayano playfully with her elbow.

"What? I am not!" Ayano protested though she suddenly felt a desire for another piece of cake.

"Oh please. This is the first time Kazuma has left your side in months. You miss him."

"That's so cute!" Nanase hastened to agree. The little bell over the door gave its cheerful welcome and an unfortunately familiar voice greeted them.

"Well hello there. You girls having a good time?" Detective Kirika Tachibana appeared, her blonde hair falling over one shoulder like she had just rolled out of bed and her shoulders thrown back in an open invitation to admire her. The way she said "girls". Ayano felt like an underdeveloped and naïve child next to the woman. Thankfully Kazuma was nowhere in sight or else Kirika would be hanging off his arm with her smug, glazed over look that practically announces they had just exited the shadiest hotel they could have possibly found.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, not caring if she came across as rude even after all the detective had done for them in the aftermath of pandemonium.

"Your father sent me. There are some preparations in motion so when Bernhardt returns, we'll be ready."

Ayano's defenses fell away because really, how could she argue that?

They had barely made it onto the estate before Kazuma appeared in the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, stalking towards her and grabbing her arm as if saving her from a fall.

"What's it matter to you?" She replied hotly, wrenching her arm away from him. "You're not my babysitter. I can go wherever I want, Kazuma."

"I hate to interrupt," Kirika's cool voice cut in, "but your father is waiting."

Brushing past Kazuma, Ayano's shoulder jarred his and she felt as if she needed to roll her shoulders to shrug off the intensity of his gaze as he watched her go. She forced herself not to glance back until she made it inside. From that safe distance, she looked back over her shoulder to find that Kazuma was keeping stride with Kirika though neither seemed to be speaking.

The door before her slid open and, typical stony expressions in place, her uncle Genma and her father greeted her. Inclining her head respectfully, Ayano went in to kneel in her place. Moments later, Kazuma strode in to exchange a heated stare with his father. The older man's appearance at Pandemonium, though key to warding off the threat of Bernhardt in the heat of the moment, apparently had not been enough to patch up the tense relationship between father and son.

One by one, they each settled with their legs tucked beneath them on the floor. Ren, as the youngest, had prepared tea. Silence reigned. Despite the soothing tea clasped in his long fingers, intensity was rolling off Kazuma in waves and saturating the air around Ayano.

"So are we just going to keep sitting here like nothing's wrong, or make a plan to protect people?" Ayano finally asked, staring at the cup in Kazuma's hand.

"Ayano." Her father rebuked softy.

"No. She's right." Kazuma said, resting his palms on his knees. "We all know Bernhardt has a bigger plan. Why ignore it?"

"What if he comes back?" Ren asked, his voice high and concerned.

"We fought him off once but-" Clutching her hands to her chest, Ayano trailed off.

"But that girl." Suddenly Genma spoke up. Staring directly at Kazuma, he continued, "If he brings her back again, he'll have us fighting ourselves long before we notice whatever he's doing and then it'll be too late."

"Lapis won't be a problem." Kazuma replied, saying her name as if it tasted like sand.

"Yeah!" Ren rushed to his defense. "Kazuma won't fall for that old trick again."

"Thanks, little bro." Kazuma murmured affectionately. Ayano could feel the way he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that she was being uncharacteristically quiet given the subject was a girl she'd tried to kill not all that long ago multiple times, yet she couldn't think of a single thing to say. In fact, her entire countenance was troubled, her aura muted as she remembered horrible things.

In truth, it was all she seemed able to think on. The day his wind had shot like a blade between Lapis and the fiery fury of Enraiha, when everything could have ended before the real trouble began. The wind hadn't hurt her, but it certainly hadn't been intended to protect her either. A chill had stolen into her that day, a startling contrast to her usual flare of energy. If it hadn't been for Bernhardt, Kazuma wouldn't have returned to Japan, fulfilled the contract of the Spirit King of the Wind, or partnered with the Kannagis. Looking at Lapis, he couldn't help but see Tsui-Ling.

Who had she been? Probably calm and gentle to bring Kazuma out of his shell. A soft, docile demeanor that prompted Kazuma to grow into a real man. Ethereal beauty so that when he looked on her, he felt nothing but pride that she was his. That was the type of woman Kazuma would sell his soul to spend a single moment with.

Her fists clenched in the pleated material of her blue skirt, Ayano stared helplessly down at nothing. She knew herself, the warrior and dutiful heir. She'd even go so far as to call herself beautiful, though she'd always valued strength over beauty. At her most jealous between Detective Tachibana and the American Catherine McDonald, Ayano had sought to prove that she too could be Kazuma's equal, not some child. But she just didn't know how to compete with the ghost of Tsui-Ling.

"Ayano?" Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts and her head jerked up. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, father. Of course."

"Ayano, Bernhardt is dangerous. Now that he knows the strength of the Kannagis, we all might become a target."

"I know, father. I'm ready."

"We have several sources set up to warn us should Bernhardt try to return." Detective Tachibana said, taking a sip of her tea. "In the meantime, we're working overtime to keep a lid on this. With all the teenagers recovering from Pandemonium, crime has soared. They keep trying to use powers that don't exist anymore."

"Great, more creeps trying to pick me up in alleyways." Ayano murmured dryly.

"That reminds me." Kirika's attention turned to her specifically. "I think it would be best if you did a few rounds with Catherine to bring these kids back down to earth. Kazuma will be training some of our most promising new recruits-"

"I'm not doing that again." Kazuma interrupted. "That last recruit you stuck me with wouldn't be able to find a fireball if it was burning him in the behind."

"Kazuma-" Genma started.

"You're not splitting us up." He said carefully, his voice low as he stared at each individual in the room one at a time. "We have work to do. Ayano." Pushing himself to his feet, he strode towards the door, obviously expected Ayano to just follow. Glancing around, Ayano hurried to follow. Given he usually stormed off by himself only to pop up right in the thick of problem later on, this was certainly an interesting development.

Tugging her shoe on, she hobbled after Kazuma, who was several paces ahead of her. "Kazuma! Kazuma, wait up!" She called. He stopped, his hands in his pockets, but didn't turn around.

"Well hurry up already."

"What is going on with you, Kazuma? This is a real problem. You can't just storm off because you don't like what they're saying. It's a duty-"

"I thought you had my back, partner." Kazuma cut her off as soon as she reached him.

"Of course I do, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Ayano, either you're with me or you're not. I'm with you." Well, when he put it that way, she really couldn't help but agree. "So are we going or not? I'm getting hungry."

"Alright. But _I_ decide where we eat."

"Don't you always?" Ayano strode past him. Suddenly, Kazuma's hand shot out to catch her wrist and she glanced back over her shoulder, heat creeping into her cheeks. Keeping his eyes on her, he pulled her closer. Though neither of them spoke, thoughts tumbled over themselves in Ayano's head. What was he trying to do? For a moment her eyes dropped to his thin lips, then skittered back up over his shoulder for fear he'd catch her staring.

"Kaz-" She started only to trail off when he slid one arm around her waist. He suddenly grinned, using a blast of air to lift them both into the air until she had both her arms around his waist.

"I'm a little hungrier than I thought. Let's take the fast route." He said. "Besides, I can hear your stomach growling from here."

"How could you even say that?" She demanded. "It's not my fault I haven't eaten. Unlike some people, I actually have responsibilities and can't just loaf around eating all day long. Tell me, Kazuma, do you even get up to get food or do you just have them deliver it to your hotel room?"

"Keep jabbering like that and I just might drop you." Kazuma threatened lightly, though his other hand came out of his pocket to wrap around her waist reassuringly.

"I'm going to make you pay for that! I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu. No, I'll order everything on the menu!"

"Weigh much more and I really will drop you."

"Kazuuuuummmmaaaaa."

It was amazing really, the way her warning shout could carry for miles, searing the very sound waves.


	3. A Quiet Night

Thanks to the constant threat against the Kannagi bloodline, Ayano's curfew had been strictly enforced and moved forward by an hour. Nanase and Yukari took this to be more of a suggestion than a rule, however, when they dragged her shopping. Nanase needed new running shoes, Yukari wanted to look at hair accessories, and Ayano, well she just wanted to get home before her father grounded her for life.

"Guys, I seriously have to go." She insisted when they came up on either side of her, each taking an arm to propel her into a store. The front had been deceptively innocent with its elegant white writing on the window and pink awning. The dimly lit interior and posters inside though, made it clear it was…

"Lingerie." Ayano whimpered, not entirely sure she had said it out loud as heat flooded her cheeks. Her friends giggled a bit, splitting up to search through different racks.

"Come on, Ayano. These are the basic necessities of a girl's closet when she's dating a guy like Kazuma." Yukari informed her.

"We are not dating!" Ayano rushed to correct her. They were just…friending? Yeah, that sounded like a real thing. "And there is no way I am buying that!" She yelled when Yukari turned around with some sort of red lace in her hands.

"Fine." Yukari sighed, turning back to continue her search while Ayano stood fuming beside the door.

"What are you doing here?" A feminine voice suddenly said, the very sound grating against Ayano's already tense nerves. She glanced over only to feel her jaw drop in shock.

Catherine McDonald had turned away from Ayano and was now fiddling with her long blonde curls, admiring her form in the mirror. Barely covering her skin was a tight black silk confection and tights with little blue bows. Glancing down at herself, Ayano took a moment to compare and well, Catherine just had _so much_ that top never stood a chance of containing those…those…

"Do you think Kazuma will like it?" Catherine asked, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "After all, men like Kazuma had such discerning tastes. He needs a real _woman_." With a wink for her reflection in the mirror, Catherine disappeared back into the dressing room.

Closing her mouth with a snap, Ayano shoved Yukari aside to sort through the variety on the hangers before them. Catherine had no idea who she was messing with. Ayano was a Kannagi woman.

Not long after, her purchase safely tucked into her school bag in case her father caught her sneaking in, Ayano raced home. She'd barely made it half way when a breeze, too warm for a simply evening wind, brushed by her cheek and through the loose strands of her hair. Coming to a full stop in the small circle of a street light, she turned in a circle and pulled her school back close to her chest as if to protect it.

"Kazuma?" She said softly.

"Aren't you out a little late, princess?" His voice carried on the breeze as he stepped from the shadows, though judging from the winds she'd say he had just caught some air by stepping off the nearest roof.

"You're one to talk, pervert. What are you even doing out here?" She retorted. He looked at her a moment, then at the moon with a little sliver of it still in the dark. His hands in his pockets, he strolled by her without a word. Confused she watched him go.

"You coming?" He called from a distance and she raced to keep up. For some reason, his stride was slow and measured, ambling without purpose.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. He grinned, the natural wind causing his unkept hair to blow and tangling hers.

"You don't have to know everything." He told her in that teasing voice that warned her that he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Another few moments of silence.

"I should be getting home. My father-"

"Come on, Ayano." A few steps and he was in front of her, walking backwards with that smirk still playing on his thin lips. "Do you do everything the old man tells you?"

"No!" She argued immediately, feeling like he was making fun of her, calling her a goody little girl. "I am my own woman." She announced. His gaze swept down her body from the roots of her bright hair, down the fitted top of her uniform, passed the flirting pleated skirt at her thighs.

"I'm sure you are." He replied, turning back around to walk normally. She was left to stare at his straight back, heat climbing to her cheeks.

By now they'd reached a lake. Lining the opposite shore were a cluster of tall, green trees. The moon, a glimmering reflection in the calm waters, seemed to balance precariously on the black horizon.

"Oh." She sighed, coming to a stop shoulder to shoulder with Kazuma.

"Yeah." Was all he replied. A small step to his right and he was behind her, his jaw resting on top of her head while he breathed in her scent, cherry blossoms and vanilla and flames. Her attention long since drawn from the scene before her, Ayano kept her wide eyes staring straight ahead. She could've sworn she felt the heat of his palm pass over her back, ghosting over the indent of her waist but coming up to settle over her shoulders. One of Ayano's hands crept up to her heart, which was racing, hopefully too quiet for him to notice as his thumbs dug in an impromptu massage. Then for a moment all motion ceased and they stood together in the quiet night.

"I'll take you home." He murmured against her glorious hair. Wordlessly, she allowed him to gather her closer to him and lift them into the air. The flight to the Kannagi estate was quick and peaceful even though Ayano's emotions were anything but, a raging storm really. Jugo was waiting outside the entrance, his hands clasped behind his back. Kazuma lowered them to the ground just a few feet away. Rather than lecture her or ask where she had been, Jugo barely glanced at her before focusing on Kazuma, who stood at her side with one arm still around her waist from when he'd held her to fly. His brows lifted in a silent question Ayano didn't understand, yet Kazuma tensed as if reminded of something bitter by the implication of a little eye raise.

"Come along inside, Ayano." Jugo then said, turning back inside calmly. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayano watched Kazuma, waiting for him to say or do something. Turning his head, he just looked at her until she finally moved to follow her father. Kazuma stayed just long enough for her to make it through the gate and a gust of wind informed her of his subsequent departure.

Since arriving with Kazuma had apparently excused her breaking of curfew, Ayano was able to go straight to her room, where she threw herself on the bed. Rolling over to stare at the ceiling, she replayed the evening in her mind. Why hadn't Kazuma kissed her? Unless she was completely misreading the situation, he had been making it pretty clear there was something between them if only he'd act upon it.

Catherine's words came back to her. That Kazuma was a man and he needed a woman, not just some innocent girl. Maybe Ayano wasn't playing the game right, and that's why he wasn't making the move. With this in mind, Ayano pushed herself back to her feet and knelt beside her book bag on the floor. Feeling shy although she was alone, she carefully withdrew the scandalous shopping bag and set it on her desk where she would see it first thing when she woke up the next morning.


	4. Simply Kazuma

It was something inexplicable. Kazuma was impossible to describe. First there was his arrogant little smirk that sent Ayano's temper flaring. The way he always wore that denim jacket like he was carrying what was left of his soul around in one of its pockets or the tufts of his brown hair always stood on end – the cause of which was either him running his fingers through the mess in irritation or because he had just managed to roll out of bed moments before. But then there was the way he held her, light but firm as if telling her that he trusted her to be strong but would never let her fall. To put it simply, Kazuma was a mess of contradictions.

He was such an idiot at times, embarrassing her with a crude comment or misplaced breeze. And when he wasn't, well she did a fine job of embarrassing herself. Like today, when she had finally donned the unmentionables her friends he coerced her into buying – no thanks to the impossibly busty Catherine McDonalds either – and it was raining. If that wasn't a sign, what was?

Oh but she hated the rain. She hated the way it plastered her hair to her face in long, cold ropes of red, the way the fabric of her uniform molded itself to her skin. To reiterate, she hated the rain. And while she was at it, she rather thought she hated Kazuma though she couldn't determine what exactly he'd done at this _exact _moment to merit the grim scowl just his name seemed to cause. If he were there, he probably wouldn't even have offered her a jacket. So there. That was why she hated him. The stupid, selfish jerk that would let a young lady freeze in the rain. Unacceptable.

In a headlong march down the soaked pavement, Ayano's long strides carried her right passed where Kazuma was waiting, lounging in the alley like some pervert with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Ayano." He murmured in that way of his that her insides do a little flip-flop. His voice slightly gruff and amused and….was that tone of his _condescending? _Seriously_!?_

Ayano swung about, her long hair whipping about her threateningly.

"Where exactly have you been? We were supposed to meet like half an hour ago!" She reminded him, drilling her finger into his remarkably dry chest. Idly, he grasped her wrist and calmly lowered her arm.

"You can't really be angry with me because it rains." He said. Ayano opened her mouth, hoping a cutting retort would somehow tumble out without her having to think it up. An awkward moment of silence later and somehow simultaneously their gazes fell to where his long fingers were still gripping her delicate wrist.

"Let go!" She scurried back, her wet skin slipping from his so quickly she stumbled and ended up on the ground. He shrugged, tucking his hands back into his pockets.

"Hurry up, will you?" He called back over his shoulder. It was that simple. She hated him. Deep brown eyes or no, the man had no manners. She was so over him. Seriously. Eventually her body would catch up with her mind on that one.

Mumbling to herself about his shortcomings – arrogance, the whole in love with another girl thing, so on and so forth – Ayano managed to follow him all the way to the forest where some old ruins were reportedly housing youmas.

"Hey crazy person." Kazuma called up from before her. "Once you're finished talking to yourself back there, would you mind getting on with things? I'm getting a little chilled up here." A blush rushing to her cheeks, Ayano grasped Enraiha tightly and brushed by Kazuma.

"You just stand back while I do all the work. Again." She muttered.

It was just an old log cabin, the majority of one of its walls having fallen in long ago, overgrown with grass and tree roots. The rain splattering about her, a hollow echo in the forest while the only warmth came from the glaze of her sword, Ayano closed her eyes and listened.

"Do you sense anything?" She called back, her eyes still closed.

"No." His deep voice reverberated right next to her ear, sending a shiver down her back. "Something is wrong."

"The air…" She started.

"It's too still." He agreed. Side by side, the climbed over the rubble of the fallen wall only to stop short at the top of a steep hill.

"I don't sense anything." Ayano flicked Enraiha away with a wave of her arm. There was a slight shifting beneath her…

"Kazumaaaa!" She screeched, her hands flailing out as the ground gave way beneath her. Her fingers grasped the fabric of his coat before she went down and then his cries matched hers. Her back felt cold and slimy, bruising as she slid over sharp rocks and rough twigs. With a painful _thwack_, her head struck the ground, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

"Are you ok?" Kazuma murmured. The strange pressure across her chest, which she just now realized was actually Kazuma landing on top of her, shifted as he lifted himself up on his elbows. With a rather unladylike grunt, she weakly shoved at his chest but he barely moved an inch.

"Get off me, pervert." She insisted.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath alright." She could've sworn something cracked when he rolled off so they were side by side on the ground. Slowly, Ayano made her way to her knees then her feet as she leaned against the rough bark of a nearby tree.

"How did that even happen?" She asked. A moment of silence passed and she turned back to regard Kazuma to see what had distracted him. Except he was staring at her, his body completely still so not even a finger of his clenched fist twitched. "Kazuma?"

"Ayano." He finally replied, his voice hoarse. His eyes never leaving her, he pushed to his feet and slowly approached her. Unbidden, her gaze dropped to his lips, the subtle scrape of his shaven chin. Her head tilted back, her eyelids falling shut, and a pout coming to her full lips.

Something cold and smelling of Kazuma draped around her shoulders. She recognized his jacket.

"Not that I'm not flattered, but I can't take you back to your father like that." Kazuma teased, turning around to pace away. Glancing down at herself, Ayano realized the fabric of her blue uniform had been neatly torn away by the sticks and stones in the mudslide. Beneath she wore sheer white lace, the intricate design doing nothing to actually shield her flesh from view. Gasping, she yanked the ends of Kazuma's jacket closed in front of her.

Rain dripping from his unkept hair, Kazuma held out a hand for Ayano. Keeping her red face down, she stepped closer and tried not to think about the fact that the only thing separating them right now was his stupid jacket. Wrapping her slim arms around his waist, the black shirt covering it now completely soaked through to the skin, Ayano tucked her face into the hollow of his shoulder. As he whipped up the wind to lift them away, she thought she felt the heat of a few of his fingers find their way under the jacket at her back. One look at his face though, all calm demeanor and focus, and she was sure she'd imagined it. As if one look at her scandalous new underwear would sway a jaded, worldly man like him. Who knew what kind of stuff women like Detective Tachibana had exposed him to.

There was just something about the way he held her though. So close and warm.


End file.
